


The Inferno

by Shinigami_of_the_Elder_Gods



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Fairy Tail
Genre: Dante Alighieri - Freeform, Global Dynamics, Roman Catholicism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_of_the_Elder_Gods/pseuds/Shinigami_of_the_Elder_Gods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Eight Demon Kings are the most powerful demons within Gehenna, with the exception of Satan. Fairy Tail is the strongest of all guilds in Fiore. No one could have fathomed they both share a member, Natsu Dragneel. This is his journey, one that will reverberate in their history forever. Formerly Demon King of Dragon Fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inferno

**Another brain child of mine, combining two favorite** **animes and a concept I find interesting, plus the chance to explore a relatively unknown and unexplored character. I really need to get back to this at some point though...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It is the intellectual property of Hiro Mashima-Dono. I also do not own Ao no Exorcist. It is the intellectual property of Kazue Kato-Dono.**

* * *

_"Per me si va ne la città dolente, / per me si va ne l'etterno dolore, / per me si va tra la perduta gente. / Giustizia mosse il mio alto fattore; / fecemi la divina podestate, / la somma sapïenza e 'l primo amore. / Dinanzi a me non fuor cose create / se non etterne, e io etterno duro. / Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrante."_

_"Through me the way to the city of woe, through me the way to everlasting pain, through me the way among the lost. Justice moved my maker on high. Divine power made mee, wisdom supreme and primal love. Before me nothing was but things eternal, and eternal, I endure. Abandon all hope, you who enter here."_

_Dante Alighieri's the Inferno: Book III: 1-9_

* * *

Things were hectic as usual in the Fairy Tail guild. Beers, tables, chairs, even people were flying around as usual. Sitting at the bar was the newest Fairy Tail member, Lucy Heartfilia, with the usual barmaid, the former She-Devil, Mirajane Strauss. Lucy merely face-planted on the bar table, distressed at the usual chaos again.

"Honestly, do they have to fight ever day?" Lucy complained.

"That's always every newcomer's reaction. You get used to it after a while. You might even take part in a few." Mirajane encouraged while polishing the same poor glass she has every day.

Lucy merely had the image of her going up against Mirajane's hulking brother, Elfman and karate kicking him in the face across the guild… She shook her head quickly to banish such thoughts. 'Scary…' She thought, sweat dropping at the plausibility.

She turned her attention back to the fight and noticed some of the fighters she could recognize. First there was Beast Arm Elfman, Mirajane's younger brother, and holder of the mantra of MAN! Then there was Gray Fullbuster, their resident Ice Make Mage, who apparently had some kind of stripping fetish… oh, there he strips again… Finally, there was Natsu Dragneel, the young man who had introduced her to the Fairy Tail guild, and a very powerful Fire Dragon Slayer apparently. Lucy still wasn't certain what that meant, though.

All she knew was that it had to do with eating fire, dragon scales, dragon breath, up brings by dragons. She had at most three missions with him. There was when he went with her to Duke Everlue's mansion, and they had to fight a giant hulking celestial spirit, along with the perverted Duke Everlue ('that jerk! He has no idea what beauty is!' Lucy raged in her mind.). Then there was the time that she went with him to fetch Macao, a mentor to Natsu, and father to Romeo (that was a cold mission…). Then there was the time he saved her from Bora of Prominence. Overall just a lot of saving. Lucy sweat dropped again at that thought as she continued watching the fighting.

Natsu dodged Gray's punch as he grabbed his arm and flung him over into the charging Elfman. This is what he lived for! The thrill of the fight, the desire to see his opponents crushed beneath him, He enjoyed it all! His pupils started narrowing as he got more into the heat of things. Elfman started rushing him, so he did the most logical thing. He braced himself for the impact, and then proceeded to pick up and throw Elfman at the bar.

Lucy screamed as she saw the giant hulk of a man head towards them at high speed, and quickly jumped out of the way. The problem was that Mira was still in the way, and Elfman crashed into her. Mira was buried underneath her giant brother, and while her glass has survived, Mira was slightly ruffled.

"Mirajane!" Lucy screamed.

"I'm all right! Besides, it's fun!" As she passed out and what seemed to be her soul fluttered out of her mouth.

"Kya! Mirajane's soul!" As Lucy desperately tried to shove her soul back in.

Back with Natsu, the fight with Gray was getting more intense. Natsu was getting a little more reckless in his blows, while Gray was doing everything he could to keep up. 'Natsu's never been this intense before…' Gray thought as he dodged another punch. he had fought with Natsu for many years, but he'd never gotten into a fight this deeply before. And…. 'Did he just growl at me?!' Gray noticed. He needed to end this quickly. He started to prepare his Ice Make Magic, when suddenly he felt himself get picked up and thrown at Natsu! He looked back and saw it was Elfman, using his Beast Soul Take Over Magic.

Mirajane, now fully recovered, was looking as well. She seemed concerned because this fight was getting a lot more rowdy than usual.

"Are fights usually this intense?!" Asked Lucy, who was hiding behind the bar.

"Not usually." Mirajane responded. 'Natsu isn't usually like this…' she thought, concerned for the person she saw as her little brother.

Natsu caught Gray and threw him back (poor Gray, now he knows what a ping-pong ball feels like!), and he started to prepare his magic. He was going to win this! He breathed in, preparing to fire a breath, "Karyu no Ho-" He suddenly stopped as he felt a familiar tug in the back of his mind. He the proceeded to cancel his magic, and then walked out.

Gray, Elfman, and Mira looked on in confusion. This day was just really getting weirder and weirder. First Natsu is getting into a fight too much, even for him, and now he just suddenly walked away from a fight? What the hell is next? Ezra walking in wearing a dress?!

* * *

Natsu walked outside, then proceeded to leap on top of the guild hall. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I've never lost that much control before. Not being able to go all out must be starting to get to me… It's a good thing they called a meeting, otherwise I might have incinerated them.' Natsu smiled as he walked to the back, away from prying eyes, 'after all, it wouldn't be a good thing to lose my play things.' Then he leaped of the roof behind the guild hall. However, he didn't impact the ground like you might think. A portal opened up as Natsu fell, causing him to vanish as he left that plane of existence.

He always hated going through the gate, it was always so cold and lifeless, the complete opposite of what he ruled over. Eventually he emerged high over an enormous city. There were a variety of buildings, some small and others large, but overall the city was dominated by an enormous castle, extraordinarily tall, and prominent with various towers and spikes. This was the capitol city of Gehenna, and the castle is Pandemonium, Satan's seat of power.

As Natsu fell his appearance began to change as well. His hair, usually salmon, began to turn a brilliant shade of crimson red, and it seemed to lose some of its spikiness. His ears also became pointed, almost reminiscent of an elf, and his eyes turned emerald green with a slitted red pupil. His clothes also changed as well, he teleported his scarf into a pocket dimension, but his vest changed, becoming a crimson red button-up shirt, and a long black overcoat. His white baggy pants turned black, reaching down to his ankles, and becoming more form-fitting while still allowing room for mobility. Finally his sandals became combat boots, which his pants were tucked into, and he gained a pair of black gloves.

Finally, he made impact with Pandemonium, sending up a giant plume of dust. The castle itself however, was fine, having been designed to withstand the power of Satan himself. Natsu was brushing some of the dirt off when he heard a familiar voice, "Aniki, fight me." He turned to face his younger brother, Amaimon, Chi no O, the King of Earth. He quickly scowled. "No, I only fight strong opponents."

Amaimon quickly grew offensive, "No, you will fight me." and prepared to leap when another voice interrupted him, "Amaimon, you know the rules. No fighting inside of Pandemonium, now come. We're going to be late for the meeting." Another man walked in, this was Azazel, Seirei no O, King of Spirits.

"No, only weak people don't fight. I'm strong, therefore I fight. This guy," pointing to Natsu, "doesn't fight, therefore he is weak." But he was suddenly interrupted by a blast of heat and killing intent. He turned around to see Natsu, eyes shadowed by his bangs.

"Amaimon, do you know who I am?" He asked, making Amaimon sweat with the killing intent he was giving off. "I said, DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" Sending a pillar of flame into skies of Gehenna.

"Yes!" Yelped Amaimon, starting to cower now.

"I am Iblis, Hi no O, the Demon King of Fire, and you dare to challenge my authority?"

"No!" Amaimon was hiding behind Azazel now, who threw Amaimon back, and then ran for it. Even he did not want to make Iblis mad, he was only fifth strongest, so Iblis would destroy him.

"Amaimon, prepare to die." As Iblis began charging a huge ball of flame in his hands.

"Hey, welcome back nii-san." As Iblis suddenly got wrapped up by an arm around his neck, he looked to see his younger brother, Egyn, Misu no O, the King of Water. Contrary to popular belief, the two got along amazingly well, and were one of the best combo teams in Gehenna. "We should head to the meeting now. Don't want to make Father mad." He gave Amaimon a death stare that could make a rock shit bricks. "Right, Amaimon?"

"Yes!" And he proceeded to go hide somewhere deep and dark, until the meeting anyway.

Iblis sighed. If there was anyone who could get him to stop fighting, it was only Egyn. Now time for a long and ridiculously boring meeting…

The meeting itself was very anticlimactic. All it consisted of was current populations in each kingdom, current flow of souls into Hell, the most famous subdivision of Gehenna, management of the various circles, (each king watched over one circle, while Satan watched over the ninth circle), and planned attempts to manipulate world governments. A little lust here, a bit of envy there, and just a dash of greed served to play them right into Satan's malicious claws. It didn't help that two kings were absent. Lucifer was off doing Satan knows what, while Samael hadn't been in Gehenna for the last 200 years. Iblis heard something about some scholar, a woman, the Almighty, and a school, and decided it wasn't his problem.

He yawned as he left the meeting, and prepared to open a portal back into Assiah, at least until Egyn interrupted him.

"Ne, Nii-san, when are you planning on staying in Gehenna again?"

"Not anytime soon, Egyn, it's too boring here. At least the human world is interesting."

"Oh…" Egyn looked down in disappointment, "why do you limit yourself? You know it's more fun to go all out."

Iblis sighed, he did care for his brother. Demons tended to care for their kin a lot. Fratricide, genocide, and infanticide were surprisingly uncommon in their realm. He opened his portal and jumped through, leaving Egyn alone.

* * *

Iblis emerged back in Assiah, but he was not near Magnolia. He emerged at one of the Magic Council's prisons, where he knew that a recent prisoner was taken. He would have visited earllier, but Fairy Tail events has kept him busy. He approached the gates, where a guard, bearing the ankh of the Council stood guard, who quickly noticed Iblis coming.

"Halt! Who goes there?" He questioned.

Iblis merely sighed, and removed his gloves.

"Who are you? Identify yourself!" The guard prepared his weapon.

"Your judge." Ibis answered, suddenly appearing in front of him, and slashed his throat with his claws. The guard grabbed his throat in vain as he choked on his own blood. Ibis kept walking, melting through the gate as he proceeded to his destination. If a guard got in his way, he killed them. Finally he got to where he wanted to be: the prison cell of one Bora of Prominence.

Bora took one look at the blood-covered stranger standing in front of his cell, and immediately panicked. "Who the hell are you?"

Iblis merely chuckled at the ironic phrase, but his smile quickly dies, sending chills down Bora's spine. "Your fire is quite simply, an insult. To let you exist and continue to defile it disgusts me more than any of your other crimes." Bora merely panicked more, as he had no magic to defend himself with. Stupid magic sealing cuffs. He needed new pants when he saw the stranger simply walk through the jail bars, melting them as if they weren't even there.

He didn't even have time to respond when the stranger grabbed him by the face and lifted him into the air. As he rapidly felt the temperature increasing around him, he could only ask one question. "Who are you?!"

Iblis smiled. He was going to die anyway. It wouldn't hurt to spill the beans a little. He transformed his face back into that of Natsu. Bora's eyes only widened in shock at who his murderer was. A goody two-shoes fairy?! What was next, a council member is a dark guild member?! "Now that you know, it's time to burn in hellfire." Iblis set Bora on fire, who screamed as he slowly melted under the intense heat. No smell ever satisfied Iblis more. He waited until Bora was nothing but a pile of charred bones and some unidentifiable molten goo, then turned his appearance back to Iblis. He watched as a spectral orb floated up from Bora's remains and grabbed it. 'As much as I like eating souls, I have a feeling this soul would give me indigestion.' So he threw Bora's slash and slashed through it watching as he tore it too pieces, ignoring the seemingly nonexistent screams coming from it. He then proceeded to put his gloves back on and walk out.

He left the building and suddenly stopped, "Whoops. Almost forgot. Don't want to leave any witnesses." And he leapt to what he deemed to be a safe distance away. "Unus, Duo, Tres!" And he snapped his fingers. The entire earth seemed to rumble as the prison exploded in a giant fiery ball that could be seen for miles. Absolutely no one could have survived it, the sheer magnitude was so intense.

He heard various emergency teams heading to the location, so he decided now was the best time to make his escape. He opened a portal and appeared back on top of the Fairy Tail guild, and resumed his appearance as Natsu. He smiled

"Foolish Otouto," Natsu spoke, "fighting is a lot more fun when you are fighting with a limit. Both Lucifer and Samuel never want to fight, and everyone else is so weak. What fight could there be when I am the third strongest in Gehenna?"

* * *

_"εἰ γὰρ ὁ θεὸς ἀγγέλων ἁμαρτησάντων οὐκ ἐφείσατο, ἀλλὰ σειροῖς ζόφου ταρταρώσας παρέδωκεν εἰς κρίσιν τηρουμένους,"_

_"Si enim Deus angelis peccantibus non pepercit, sed rudentibus inferni detractos in tartarum tradidit cruciandos, in judicium reservari."_

_"For if God did not spare the angels when they sinned, but condemend them to the chains of Tartarus and handed them over to be kept for judgment;"_

_2 Peter 2:4_

* * *

**Again, please review, lest I send the flames of hell upon you... Otherwise, I can't improve as a writer! Regardless, cheers!**

**Shinigami**


End file.
